


Released

by PostMortemPixie



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Character, later some violence obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostMortemPixie/pseuds/PostMortemPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobuchika Ginoza and Akane Tsunemori go to retrieve a latent criminal that had recently shown great promise in being an Enforcer. Terrible summary. Will improve later. This is my first Psycho-Pass fanfiction, so sorry if I get any characteristics wrong or if anyone is too ooc. Please just point it out and possible add something they might do/say instead? I own nothing, only my oc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Released

“Are you serious?” The pressure of my legs against my chest hurt or maybe that was anxiety. Either way, I was trembling -out of fear or excitement I couldn’t tell, probably both- and there were two Inspectors sitting in front of me.

One was a man, he looked and was stern and cold. So far he had relayed most of the information. And a woman, she looked kinder. All the had said so far was a greeting. I thinker her name was Akane Tsunemori. I didn’t bother to remember the man’s name. I didn’t like him.

“Yes,” he said. He seemed kind of unhappy about that.

“Why?” I questioned.

“The Sybil system deemed you worthy of the position.”

“Why?” I asked again. “I never even finished school, what does the Sybil system want with a criminal that hasn’t left their containment room for twelve years until now?”

“You probably have some latent abilities that make you qualified enough,” he sighed.

I was about to reply with something like, like what? or I doubt it but instead I simply nodded in an understanding way.

“So, do you want to become an Enforcer?”

I thought for a moment before saying, “I’ll be able to go outside right?”

“As long as you have an Inspector with you.”

“And I won’t have to live here anymore.”

“No. Lodging is provided.”

“Okay,” I nodded again.

The man stood up, as did Akane but he put his hand out in front of her and said, “Inspector Tsunemori, stay here,” and left. Akane sat back down and smiled at me.

That was the first time since I was eight that someone has smiled at me.

“So, Hanajima, I’m glad you accepted the job. It can’t be good to grow up in here.”

I laid my head down on my knees, turning my head to face the wall. I didn’t like looking at the glass. I could see my reflection there. I didn’t like my reflection.

My messy, uneven hair, bloodshot eyes from nights of crying myself to sleep and all around disheveled, tired and maybe even slightly crazed look unnerved me. No wonder the male inspector didn’t seem happy to have to recruit me.

I flicked my eyes forward, not moving my head to look at Akane. She was still smiling slightly but she also seemed a little concerned.

She stood up and walked over to the glass. She was short but still managed to cast a shadow over my scrawny form.

“Is everything alright?” She asked.

I might have responded had the door out of the room opened. Revealing a man and woman dressed in all white. The woman held the door open, mostly hiding herself behind the door and the man held out his hand in a welcoming way.

“Come with us,” the man said in a smooth, calming voice that I had heard often used on other latent criminals to help calm them down. “We’ll lead you out to meet the Inspectors.”

I crawled out of my seat and slinked over to them. They were both very tall and I hated standing next to them.

I followed them out to the front of the building in silence where we met the Inspectors.

It was very bright, light seeped through the glass doors and walls. I was actually dreading going outside simply because the light would be blinding.

“Here,” the woman shoved me over to the Inspectors, causing me to almost lose my balance and fall on top of them though I highly doubt I would have knocked them over. The man seemed displeased but Akane simply smiled once again at me.

“Hi,” she said to me as the man and the two workers that brought me out here talked about something -what it was I’m not sure. I nodded a little bit and moved over, distancing myself from everyone a little bit, but sticking closer to Akane than the rest of them. “I guess you’re not much of a talker.”

I shook my head, and a small ‘no’ that was so quiet I could barely hear it escaped my lips.

“Okay, everything’s all sorted out now,” the man said. “Lets go.” He turned on his heel and walked out of the building, Akane following after him and me trailing a few feet behind.

We reached a smallish, black car. The man opened the back door on the drivers side and told me to get in. I did as he said.

I didn’t talk the entire drive, though Akane did try to start a few conversations. The man didn’t really seem like he wanted to talk either.

///

The man, who I had figured was named Ginoza, and Akane began to introduce me to the other Enforcers in the room they all worked in.

“Hanajima, these are Shinya Kogami, Shusei Kagari, Tomomi Masaoka and Yayoi Kunizaki,” Akane gestured to each in turn. “They’re the other Enforcers. Kogami, Kagari, Masaoka, Kunizaki, this is Saskia Hanajima.”

As she introduced me I brought my head down -hiding my face with my hair- and my fingers up the my mouth. I then began nibbling on my nails, a nervous tick I’d had for as long as I could remember.

I had taken some pills to help me deal with anxiety early in the day but I guess they were wearing off now because my chest was beginning to feel tight and I had to fight to keep myself from hyperventilating to the point of the other noticing. I was pretty sure my crime coefficient was rising, hopefully very slowly. I had had problems with anxiety raising my crime coefficient in the past.

“So you’re the new Enforcer?” Kagari asked. I nodded slightly in response. “Nice to meet you!” He held out a hand. I reached out the hand I wasn’t nibbling on and shook.

The other also welcomed me, Ginoza had gone back to work at his desk, as did Kunizaki, while Akane showed me to where I would sit, I remember things like this from the little amount of school I had gone to. Some of the other Enforcers messed around while Akane showed me how everything worked.


End file.
